


above all else, fight for found family

by Cvetok1105



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Or romantic, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvetok1105/pseuds/Cvetok1105
Summary: — Ты видел ее?Стив смотрит на Баки, видя перед собой сверкающие стальные глаза; он никогда не думал, что снова увидит беспокойство на лице друга. Ему не нужно уточнять, о ком идет речь.— Видел, — просто отвечает Стив.— Ты мог бы остаться, — говорит Баки, оглядываясь на озеро. Он не показывает этого — Баки никогда не даёт слабину после ГИДРЫ — но Стив знает друга лучше, чем свои пять пальцев. Сама мысль об этом ранит Баки больше, чем он позволяет себе думать.





	above all else, fight for found family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [above all else, fight for found family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622489) by [bishopsknifetrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifetrick/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick). 



Стив вернулся.  
  
В его вселенной прошло всего пять секунд, но он потратил часы, возвращая камни туда, где и когда они были первоначально взяты. Трудно, да, и он даже почти ввязался в драку несколько раз, но временные рамки теперь в безопасности, и в его собственном мире ничего не изменится.  
  
Тело болит, но все кончено. Он делает вдох, затем выдыхает. Снова, и снова, и снова, глубоко, просто чтобы убедиться, что все будет по-прежнему, и он будет в безопасности, когда сделает следующий вдох. Ничего не меняется, и впервые он не ожидает вторжения на Землю. Все кончено.  
  
И все же…  
  
И все же его тело напряжено, словно скрученная пружина, а в голове все еще мелькает мысль быть настороже, что кто-то идет, что еще не время отдыхать. В ушах все еще звенит силой тысячи колокольчиков, а он чувствует, что должен бороться, должен быть осторожен, и все еще у него есть слабое чувство, что что-то должно произойти.  
  
— Привет, сопляк, — говорит Баки с легкой, но искренней улыбкой на лице. Он хлопает Стива по плечу, но рука задерживается, обнимая парня. Тот наконец расслабляется.  
  
Он в порядке. Все кончено.  
  
— Бак, — произносит Стив, улыбаясь. Он смотрит на Брюса, который с облегчением выключает оборудование, и на Сэма, стоящего в стороне, пытаясь подавить улыбку на лице и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
— Сколько времени заняло путешествие? — спрашивает Сэм, пока Баки расслабляется и отстраняется от Стива.  
  
— Несколько часов, — отвечает Стив, не вдаваясь в подробности, — адская поездочка.  
  
— Черт, — ухмыляется Сэм, качая головой, — наверное, ты устал.  
  
— Ну конечно. Как и все мы.  
  
— Ну, теперь все кончено. Все это. Ты, должно быть, голоден, да? У меня прекрасное настроение для шаурмы, если ты захочешь пойти со мной и еще кое-кем в ближайшее время, — говорит Сэм, приподнимая брови. Стив улыбается и качает головой.  
  
— Я приду попозже. Сейчас я просто хочу немного расслабиться и ничего не делать, — Стив смотрит на Баки, пока говорит, и Сэм это видит; он стонет от негодования, при этом ухмыляясь.  
  
— Так вот оно что, да? Прошло всего лишь пять секунд! — Сэм вскидывает руку в жесте «пошел ты» и поворачивается, чтобы уйти, — Давай, Брюс, оставим этих двоих в покое. Мы и сами сможем побаловать себя.  
  
Баки бросает Сэму вслед несколько отборных оскорблений, на которые тот искренне отвечает, а Стив слушает, как Сэм хихикает, а голос Брюса затихает. Стив наблюдает за тем, как они идут через лес, затем поворачивает и медленно идет к воде; ему не нужно оглядываться или прислушиваться к шагам, чтобы понять, что Баки идет прямо за ним.  
  
Они добираются до берега озера и стоят там, лишь слушая и наблюдая. На этот раз, однако, они не следят друг за другом. Они не ищут скрытых врагов. Им ничего не угрожает. Они слушают и смотрят на мир, в который вернули всех. И в кои-то веки здесь почти спокойно.  
  
— Я не видел Тони после боя, — говорит Баки, — Он в порядке?  
  
Стив вздыхает и засовывает руки в карманы. В памяти вспыхивают воспоминания о том, что было после битвы — как он оглядывался по сторонам, когда инопланетяне рассыпались в пыль, как помогал раненым вокруг, как бросался к Тони. Правая сторона его тела была обожжена, и, Боже, запах дымящегося металла и горелой плоти был ужасен. Но его сердце все еще билось, а мозг, хоть и работал медленнее, но все еще был активен.  
  
— Он в коме, — серьезно говорит Стив, — его будут лечить в Ваканде.  
  
— Он стабилен?  
  
— Да. Слаб, но стабилен. Никто не знает, когда он проснется, но они стараются изо всех сил.  
  
После этого между ними повисает молчание.  
  
— Ты видел ее?  
  
Стив смотрит на Баки, видя перед собой сверкающие стальные глаза; он никогда не думал, что снова увидит беспокойство на лице друга. Ему не нужно уточнять, о ком идет речь.  
  
— Видел, — просто отвечает Стив.  
  
— Ты мог бы остаться, — говорит Баки, оглядываясь на озеро. Он не показывает этого — Баки никогда не давал слабину после ГИДРЫ — но Стив знает друга лучше, чем свои пять пальцев. Сама мысль об этом ранит Баки больше, чем он позволяет себе думать.  
  
— Возможно, — Стив фокусирует взгляд на горизонте: лес, листья, мягко колышущиеся от легкого ветерка, пробегающего по ним, и озеро, такое же спокойное, как и хаотичен Апокалипсис. Спустя минуту, он снова заговорил.  
  
— У меня было искушение.  
  
— Почему же ты этого не сделал? — спрашивает Баки. Он не зол. Его голос становится серьезным, — Мы все были бы рады за тебя.  
  
— Я знаю, Бак, — бормочет Стив, — но она в прошлом. Я скучаю по ней — это правда. И может быть, когда-то я бы отдал все, чтобы вернуться, жить нормальной жизнью, даже иметь семью. Но… оглядываясь назад, на то, что мы сделали…  
  
Стив смотрит на Баки. У него темные круги под глазами, он выглядит усталым, но его лицо не исхудалое, как тогда, когда Стив увидел его на дамбе, много лет назад, когда он думал, что тот давно умер. Даже после того, как ГИДРА забрала у Баки все, лишила его личности, связала его нервы проводами, проникла глубоко под кожу и заменила его кости металлом, сделала его призраком для совершения убийств и самым близким к демону на Земле — даже после того, как с каждым стиранием ему напоминали, что он больше не человек и никогда им не будет, он все еще Баки.  
  
Баки, который все еще видит и всегда будет видеть в нем Стива Роджерса, а не Капитана Америку.  
  
Баки, который сражался с ним бок о бок на войне и против войск Таноса, даже несмотря на то, что он вполне мог умереть в третий раз.  
  
Баки, которому он обязан больше всего на свете.  
  
— Я смотрю на то, где мы находимся, и единственная причина, по которой мы здесь сейчас, это то, что мы нашли друг друга, — говорит Стив, сглатывая комок в горле. Он не уверен, имел ли он в виду Баки или других Мстителей. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что скорее всего первое, — я любил Пегги, Бак, ты же знаешь. Но… У меня уже есть семья. Я связан с тобой по собственному желанию. Я так боролся, чтобы сохранить эту семью. Бился так усердно, чтобы все вернуть…  
  
Он снова смотрит на Баки, и образ его лучшего друга вновь превращается в пыль прямо у него на глазах. Боже, он бы отдал все, если бы пришлось. Он должен.  
  
Баки внимательно наблюдает за ним. Он понимает, Стив знает, что понимает. Он благодарен.  
  
—… и теперь она у меня есть. Я не собираюсь все это бросать, чтобы жить прошлым. Я боролся с Таносом не для того, чтобы вернуть Пегги. Я боролся с ним, чтобы вернуть вас всех. Прежде всего, я боролся за свою новую семью, за тебя, — говорит Стив, обнимая Баки за плечи, — Ты поддерживал меня последние пять лет, когда я думал, что все потеряно.  
  
Стив делает паузу, а затем продолжает.  
  
— И я не мог оставить тебя в покое, чтобы сделать какое-то глупое дерьмо и ранить тебя.  
  
Баки качает головой, смеется, выворачивается из-под руки Стива и отталкивает ее. Он все еще стоит рядом и слегка улыбается.  
  
— Судя по тому, что я видел, до того, как мы вышли на поле, ты собирался сражаться с Таносом и его армией в одиночку, — говорит Баки, — ты взял…  
  
— Да, я знаю, я забрал с собой всю глупость, — кивает Стив, ухмыляясь. Он глубоко вздыхает, искоса смотрит на Баки и говорит:  
  
— Я не смог бы снова жить в сороковых, даже если бы захотел. В конце концов, ты все еще со мной, и я не шутил, когда говорил, что буду с тобой до конца.  
  
Баки улыбается, шире, чем Стив видел за последние несколько лет — в уголках глаз появляются морщинки, и он подавляет то, что Стив может интерпретировать только как застенчивый смешок.  
  
— Я знаю, — Баки смотрит себе под ноги и отворачивается от озера, — Нам надо идти, а то Сэм подумает, что мы тут целуемся.  
  
Стив разражается смехом, снова обнимая Баки за плечи, и идет вперед. На этот раз Баки позволяет ему оставаться рядом. Пара уходит вместе, оставляя оборудование для для других членов команды. Впервые с тех пор, как они нашли друг друга, они наслаждаются этим без какой-либо угрозы опасности, две души, потерявшие друг друга, в конце концов, возвращаются вместе в целости и сохранности. Они не разговаривают. Им и не нужно.


End file.
